Amour mortel ou presque
by Izzie
Summary: Sirius est au chevet de Rémus qui est dans le coma
1. chapitre 1 PR

**Amour mortel (ou presque)** de Izzie

Mon E-Mail : ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr ou wpahud@bluewin.ch

Pairing : Sirius/Rémus et un petit peu de Harry/Ginny

Note de l'auteur :Tous les chapitres impairs se passeront dans le présent et tous les pairs se passe avant le premier chapitre. Les impairs risqueraient pour la plupart d'être assez court mais j'essayerais de les faire le plus développé possible.

P.S. : une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela fait toujours plaisir. Que ce soit de bon ou de mauvais commentaires…

Chapitre 1 

Sirius Black ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie, craignant de voir ce qu'il y découvrirait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière pour lui demander des précisions sur l'état de santé de son ami avant qu'il n'aille le voir.

- Madame Pomfresh… appela-t-il doucement lorsqu'il fut juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sirius.

- Oh Sirius, dit-elle en le regardant tristement. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour Monsieur Lupin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal, vraiment très mal. Il est dans une sorte de coma très profond. Et je ne veux pas vous mentir, il n'y a que très peu de chance pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Le regard de Sirius s'emplit de larmes, qu'il empêchait tant bien que mal de couler le long de ses joues, à cette annonce.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire bienveillant même s'il était emplit de tristesse.

Elle emmena Sirius jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie et s'arrêta devant le lit dans lequel était allongé Rémus Lupin.

L'infirmière tira les rideaux pour que si jamais un autre patient arrivait, il ne puisse pas voir les deux hommes, puis elle partit laissant Sirius seul avec le loup-garou.

Celui-ci alla chercher une chaise, la mit à côté du lit de Rémus avant de s'asseoir dessus.

Il contempla le visage de son ami, qui paraissait si vulnérable.

Celui-ci semblait si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que dormir.

Sirius l'imaginait déjà se réveillant, lui parlant et plaisantant avec lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que Rémus ne se réveille.

Et il savait qu'il y en avait encore moins que tout redevienne comme avant tout cette histoire.

Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

Sirius prit délicatement la main inanimée de son ami dans les siennes et la porta à sa bouche, déposant un léger baiser sur son dos avant de simplement la laisser reposer contre sa joue, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux sans vie de Rémus.

- Je suis désolé Rémus, je suis si désolé. Tout ça, c'est entièrement ma faute, je le sais. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu été si loin ? Tu aurais dû te confier à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui t'aurais écouté, quelqu'un qui aurait pu te résonner, quelqu'un qui aurait su quoi faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais jamais tu n'aurais du faire quelque chose d'aussi désespéré, jamais… Mon Dieu, je t'en supplie Rémus, ne meurt pas ! Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner si ça arrivait. Je n'aurais jamais la force de continuer à vivre sans toi, jamais…

Il dut interrompre son flot de parole car les sanglots qui lui transperçaient le corps et le cœurs l'empêchaient de parler.

Sa vue était maintenant complètement brouillée par ses larmes et il arrivait à peine à distinguer le visage endormis de son ami.

Bientôt, il ne put plus du tout contrôler ni les soubresauts de son corps ni la vague de sentiments de culpabilité qui déferla au travers de son âme et il s'effondra sur le corps inerte de son ami, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter.


	2. chapitre 2 PA

Partie : 2/13

Note de l'auteur : Bon, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Il se passe un moment dans le passé, comme prévu. Sinon, et ben j'ai fini la planification de mes chapitre et il devrait y en avoir treize que j'essayerait de mettre au maximum avec deux jours d'écart entre chacun. Le dernier, sûrement un peu plus long que les autres. Sinon, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé et puis, et ben, BONNE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre 2 

Rémus se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, où il était pour la deuxième fois professeur de défense contre les forces de mal.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était légèrement différent car il n'enseignait pas seul.

Il avait un assistant qui le remplaçait pour les nuits de pleine lune.

Et cet assistant n'était autre que Sirius Black, son meilleur ami depuis toujours et un petit peu plus que ça depuis quelque temps, dont l'innocence avait été prouvée l'année précédente par le trio infernal.

Il ne se souciait pas de où il allait car il lui restait encore un peu de temps à tuer avant le début de son prochain cours.

Ses pas le guidèrent, sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, vers une partie beaucoup plus reculée du château.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et la scène devant laquelle il se retrouva le figea sur place et brisa son cœur en morceaux.

Sirius, son Sirius, était entrain d'embrasser une fille, et à en juger par ce qu'il pouvait voir, une de ces élèves.

Et cela n'avait rien d'un tout petit baiser innocent, non, ça avait plutôt l'air d'une étreinte passionné !

Les deux personnes n'avaient ni vu, ni entendu Rémus qui commença à reculer à petit pas, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Une fois qu'il fut hors du champs de vision de Sirius, il se retourna et commença à marcher beaucoup plus vite.

Mais à peine se fut-il éloigné de quelque dizaines de mètres, il dut s'arrêter, n'ayant pas la force de continuer, et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Il se retrouva assis par terre, dans un couloir heureusement pas beaucoup emprunté ni par les élèves, ni par les professeurs, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux et coulant le long de ses joues.

Son corps fut bientôt parcourut par des soubresauts venant du fait qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses sanglots.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, se forçant à se calmer.

Lorsque les spasmes parcourrant son corps se furent estompés, il rouvrit les yeux et, mécaniquement, se releva.

Il se dit à lui-même qu'il fallait absolument qu'il parte de cet endroit.

Son cours allait bientôt commencer et, donc, cela obligerait Sirius à passer par ce couloir.

Et il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant.

Il essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, se donnant ainsi une certaine contenance, pour traverser une partie du château où se trouvaient probablement pas mal d'élèves.

Mais pendant qu'il se rendait à sa salle de cours, il pensa au fait que Sirius y serait et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas aller là-bas, ni dans ses quartiers d'ailleurs, puisque son ami devrait passer chercher quelques affaires dans la chambre avant d'aller enseigner.

Il ne savait vraiment pas où aller mais il continuait à marcher, essayant de retenir ses larmes pendant qu'il traversait la foule des élèves qui se rendait à leur prochain cours.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors.

Et devant la chambre du préfet de cette maison pour être plus précis.

Ses lames brouillaient sa vue à présent, mais il pouvait quand même, encore distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Ce qui fit qu'il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il frappa quelque coup à la porte et, au bout de quelque secondes, celle-ci fut ouverte…

++++

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre…

J'espère que cela vous aura plus…

Et la prochaine fois, on retourne dans le présent !


	3. chapitre 3 PR

## Partie : 3/13

## Chapitre 3

Sirius était toujours assis à côté du lit de Rémus.

Il avait réussi à se calmer un peu mais des larmes coulaient encore en un flot ininterrompu le long de ses joues.

Les souvenirs de ce jours lui revenait en force, puisque tout cette histoire avait commencer il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heure.

Si seulement tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu !

Bien qu'il sache que son ami ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il éprouvait quand même le besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Rémus. Mais je te jure que je n'avait aucune envie de te faire du mal, même si c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais lorsque cette fille m'a embrassé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis laissé aller et j'ai répondu à son baiser. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te tromper, jamais. D'ailleurs, j'ai repris mes esprit au bout de quelques secondes, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Tu avais tout vu et tu étais déjà repartit. D'accord, on peut se demander ce que je faisais là-bas, avec elle, mais je peux tout expliquer ! Elle m'avais dit qu'elle avait un problème avec un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Alors bien sûr, j'ai voulu l'aider. Pendant qu'elle me posait des questions, on a avancer et on a fini par ce retrouver là-bas.

Il s'interrompit, le temps de ravaler un de ses sanglots, puis poursuivit son monologue.

-Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait m'embrasser. Sinon, jamais je ne serait rester avec elle, même pour répondre à ses question. je te le jure Rémus ! Bien sûr, je suis quand même fautif de ne pas l'avoir immédiatement repoussée mais je t'en prie, il faut que tu me crois Rémus, je ne voulais pas te tromper, je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau de parler, pendant qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes le terrassait.

Il amena la main de Rémus, qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes, vers lui, l'appuyant contre son cœur.

-Mais mon Dieu, comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille. Oh ! Je t'en supplie Rémus, il faut que tu me pardonnes. Il faut tout effacer. Si jamais tu arrives à me pardonner, je te jure que plus jamais une chose comme cela se reproduire, jamais…

Il dut s'arrêter à nouveau, sa gorge se serrant lorsqu'il se souvint que Rémus n'aurait peut-être même pas l'occasion de lui pardonner, ni même d'entendre ses excuses.

Et tout ça par sa faute…


	4. chapitre 4 PA

Partie : 4/13

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, on est de retour dans le passé…

Chapitre 4 

Harry et Ginny étaient dans la chambre personnelle du jeune garçon, celui-ci ayant droit à sa propre chambre puisqu'il était préfet.

La rouquine était avec lui parce-que les deux jeunes gens sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'une année.

Normalement, à cette heure-ci, ils auraient du être en cours mais puisque Harry avait dû affronter Voldemort à nouveau, il n'y a que très peu de temps, le directeur lui avait accorder quelque jours de repos bien mérité.

Ginny, elle, aurait du avoir la divination, mais madame Trawleney étant malade, elle avait une heure de congé et les deux jeunes profitaient de ça pour passer un moment ensemble.

Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, surpris puis, Harry se leva du lit où il était assis et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il fut étonné de voir Rémus sur le seuil et allait lui demandé s'il n'était pas censé enseigner un cours lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes du loup-garou.

- Rémus, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser son ami entrer dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le ton inquiet de Harry, Ginny s'était levée pour aller à la rencontre des deux garçons.

Harry aida Rémus, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui tandis que Ginny s'assit à côté de l'adulte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rem' ? demanda à nouveau Harry.

Rémus allait répondre mais, lorsqu'il repensa à la scène qu'il avait vu, c'est comme si un poignard lui avait transpercer le cœur et il éclata en sanglots.

Les deux adolescents étaient complètement perdus, jamais il n'avait vu leur ami dans un tel état.

La jeune fille prit gentiment Rémus dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement.

Petit à petit les sanglots de l'homme s'estompèrent et celui-ci entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire à ses deux élèves.

Ceux-ci n'en revinrent pas.

Sirius aimait tellement le loup-garou que c'était impossible à imaginer qu'il puisse le tromper.

Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique.

- Rémus, dit doucement Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu devrait essayer de lui parler…

Rémus ne dit rien, mais il secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire.

- Ecoute Rem', commença Ginny qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. J'ai défense contre les forces du mal juste après. Si tu veux, moi, je pourrais aller lui parler après le cours hein ?

Rémus releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noyé de larmes dans ceux de la jeune fille avant de lui murmurer un faible « merci ».

Ginny lui sourit en retour.

Pendant un moment, il régna dans la pièce un silence brisé que par les crise de larmes de Rémus avant que Ginny ne lâche enfin son ami.

- Bon, je vous laisse les gars, je dois aller en cours.

Elle se leva, alla embrasser Harry sur les lèvres puis déposa un baiser sur le front de Rémus.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication…

Rémus lui fit un petit sourire triste et la jeune fille s'en alla.


	5. chapitre 5 PR

Partie : 5/13

Note de l'auteur : Bon, je sais, cette fic tombe vraiment dans le mélo-dramatique mais ma fois… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais une histoire de ce genre surtout que pendant que j'écris ça, j'ai toujours de la musique à plein tube, et de la musique plutôt rythmée… D'ailleurs mes parents commencent vraiment à se poser des questions !!! Mais bon, assez parler de ma vie parce que je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse…Et bien, j'ai encore juste une chose à dire avant de vous laisser à votre lecture c'est : MERCI A TOUT MES REVIEWERS !!!

Chapitre 5 

Pendant que les souvenirs de cette journée continuaient à parcourir l'esprit de Sirius, celui-ci parlait encore et toujours à son ami.

- Lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu dans la classe au moment de la sonnerie, je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement un peu en retard, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avançaient je doutait de plus en plus que tu viendrais. Et la colère commençait à s'emparer de moi. C'est vrai ! Tu ne m'avais laisser aucune note sur ce cours et en plus, c'était toi qui l'avais entièrement préparer alors, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je dise aux élèves… Je pensais que tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir que tu n'avais pas l'intention de venir mais…

Il dût s'interrompre pour ravaler un sanglot.

- Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu allais aussi mal… Comment aurais-je pu le savoir d'ailleurs ? Je t'avais quitté à peine deux heures plus tôt et, à ce moment là, tu allais tellement bien, tu souriais, tu te réjouissais de la vie alors… Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu étais dans un tel état… Et je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu m'avais vu avec cette fille…

Il avait dit toute cette phrase d'une seule traite, alors il dut reprendre son souffle en s'arrêtant de parler deux minutes.

- Lorsque le cours se termina, j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs. Je savais que tu ne viendrais pas au prochain cours et je commençais à réfléchir sur le sujet que je pouvais bien abordé tout en te maudissant… Mon dieu, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en colère après toi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas inquiété ? C'est ce qu'aurais fait toute personne normale à ma place…

Des larmes de culpabilité recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

- C'est seulement lorsque j'ai vu Ginny entrer que j'ai commencer à me faire du soucis… Elle avait l'air vraiment bizarre et en plus, je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi noir que celui qu'elle m'a lancé. En tout cas, elle avait l'air bouleversée par quelque chose et je me doutais bien que cela avait un rapport avec toi… Je l'ai interrogée du regard, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle me parlerais à la fin du cours…

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Jamais un cours ne m'a parût aussi long. Même les cours d'histoire de la magie qu'on suivait quand on était élèves aurait parût extrêmement court comparé à celui-là ! Lorsque la cloche à finit par retentir, tout les élèves se sont précipité dehors, sauf Ginny qui, elle est, venue vers moi et m'a expliquer la situation, dans les grandes lignes. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai entendu parler d'un ton si rude. Mais elle avait bien raison d'être fâchée contre moi après tout… je trouve même qu'elle a été trop gentille…

Il sourit un peu à cette pensée.

- C'est tout Ginny ça, elle n'arrive pas à être méchante avec qui que ce soit ! En tout cas, lorsqu'elle m'a expliquer l'état dans lequel tu étais, j'ai été en colère… Mais contre moi cette fois-ci. Et je n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour me précipiter jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry…


	6. chapitre 6 PA

Partie : 6/13 

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, toujours aussi dramatique et aussi pathétique, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même… Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont fait par de leur commentaires.**

Chapitre 6 

Sirius suivit Ginny en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Harry.

La jeune fille avait l'air plutôt énervée mais elle le cachait quand même assez bien.

Elle frappa à la porte avant de rentrer dans le pièce pour y trouver Harry qui caressait machinalement la courte chevelure de Rémus, allongé dans ses bras.

Sirius eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son ami dans cet état et, en temps normal, son premier réflexe aurait été de se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

- Harry, Ginny… Vous pourriez nous laisser seul un moment ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr… Tu viens Gin'…

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ces choses là.

- Ecoute Rem', je suis vraiment désolée.

Rémus ne leva pas les yeux vers Sirius, gardant son regard fixé sur le plancher.

- C'est bon Sirius… Je… Je m'en remettrais…

- Comment peut-tu dire ça, c'est quand même grave ce que j'ai fait.

- Ecoute Sirius, tu as embrassé une fille et d'accord, tu avais l'air d'aimer ça. Mais ça ne reste qu'un baiser. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de céder à ses pulsions.

- Quoi ! Comment peut-tu dire ça ! Et puis d'abord, comment peux-tu dire que j'avais l'air d'aimer ça ! dit Sirius qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face au manque de réaction de son ami.

Il se serait sentit mieux si celui-ci avait commencer à lui crier dessus, ou même l'avait frapper mais là, il restait calme et cela énervait un peu Sirius.

- Parce que ça avait l'air d'un baiser passionné et que ça durait longtemps… expliqua Rémus, la gorge nouée.

- Parce que tu m'as espionné ! explosa Sirius, qui ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

Il avait presque crier, ce qui avait eut pour effet de faire sursauter Rémus qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers son ami.

- Non !!! s'écria-t-il. Bien sûr que non !!!

- Alors, comment ça ce fait que tu étais là-bas, hein ?

- C'était par hasard. Sirius, tu ne peux quand même pas croire que je t'espionne ?

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, horrifié par cette idée.

- Je t'en prie Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu me crois capable de faire ça ! supplia-t-il avec une teinte de détresse dans la voix.

- ben je n'en sais rien… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui passe par ce couloir et je trouve que c'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence qu'on s'y soit retrouvé en même temps !

- Une coïncidence justement ! Sirius… plaida Rémus d'un ton suppliant.

Sirius ne répondit rien, ce qui blessa encore plus Rémus, car c'était comme s'il avouait qu'il le croyait vraiment capable d'espionnage.

- Bon sang Sirius, ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui suit coupable dans cette histoire ! finit-il par s'emporter.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû être là !

- Comme ça, je ne l'aurait jamais su, et il n'y aurait eu aucune histoire !

- Je ne te l'aurait pas caché !

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? demanda Rémus, le regard rivé dans celui de son compagnon.

Celui-ci eu une expression blessée pendant une fraction de seconde, mais la colère reprit finalement le dessus.

- D'accord, pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Moi je ne tire ! Et je crois que c'est mieux qu'on ne se voient plus pendant un moment… dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Quoi ! Non, Sirius, reste ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça mais reste !

Mais Sirius fit mine de ne pas entendre les supplications de son ami et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

A peine ce fut-elle refermée que Rémus fondit en larmes, allongé sur le lit.

**Bon, ce chap est pas super-super, mais il fallait que je fasse qu'il y ait une dispute entre Siri et Rem'. Et en plus je en suis pas douée pour écrire les disputes…**

**Mais bon, dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez…******


	7. chapitre 7 PR

Partie : 7/13 

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, on a dépassé le milieu de la fic… plus que six chapitres et c'est fini ! En tout cas, ça reste toujours aussi triste alors si vous êtes entrain de déprimer ne lisez surtout pas ça !!!**

Chapitre 7 

Sirius tenait toujours la main de Rémus dans la sienne, les yeux perdus dans le vide car il était encore plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre et que je t'ai vu comme ça, j'aurais voulu me précipité vers toi et te prendre dans mes bras. Mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Je me sentais coupable, en fait. Après ce que je t'avais fait, je ne me sentais pas le droit de te prendre dans mes bras. Pourtant si tu savais combien j'en avais envie…

Il renifla, le souvenir de la dispute qui avait suivit ne l'enchantait guère.

- Je me sentais vraiment mal de te voir dans cet état. Surtout que je savais que c'était de ma faute. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire et je ne voulais pas créer de dispute ! Surtout pas ! Mais j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau et quand tu m'a fait remarqué que te t'avais trompé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même… Bien sûr, je savais très bien ce que j'avais fait, mais l'entendre de ta bouche et qui plus est que tu le dise calmement, ça a été trop pour moi… Et j'ai voulu te rendre coupable de quelque chose…

Il fondit en larmes et continua son monologue d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

- Bien sûr… bien sûr que je savais que tu ne m'avais pas espionné… Je sais très bien que tu… que tu n'aurais jamais été capable de… de faire une chose pareille. Je sais très bien que… que tu avais confiance en moi, même si tu n'aurais pas dû…

Il dut s'arrêter un moment, le temps de se calmer.

- Bien sûr, tu avais raison en disant que ce n'était pas toi le coupable… D'ailleurs pourquoi ça l'aurait été ? Mais lorsque tu m'as dit que tu pensais que si tu n'aurais rien vu, j'aurais certainement fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ça m'a fait mal, vraiment mal ! Et crois-moi, je ne t'ai pas mentit en disant que je te l'aurais dit. D'ailleurs pendant le cours qui avait suivit ce baiser, même si j'étais vraiment fâché contre toi, j'essayait de trouver la meilleure manière de te le dire sans trop te blesser. Même si je savais qu'il n'y en avais aucune.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Une nouvelle comme ça, ça blesse toujours, mais j'avais prévu de rester avec le toi le temps que tu l'a digère. Mais là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de partir au lieu d'essayer de faire repartir le dialogue dans une autre direction. Mais j'étais énervé et je me suis laisser emporter et je suis parti. Je peux te dire qu'à peine étant sorti de la pièce, je regrettai déjà de t'avoir dit qu'on ne devrais plus se voir pendant un moment. Surtout que la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire à ce moment-là, c'était de retourner sur mes pas, de te prendre dans mes bras, te bercer en te demandant pardon et, une fois que tes pleurs auraient cessé, je t'aurais embrasser et tout ce serait arranger. Et ce n'étais aucunement à toi de t'excuser comme tu l'avais fait, c'était moi qui avais tout fait ! Tout ce qui arrive est entièrement ma faute.

Sirius éclata en sanglots.

- Je t'en prie Rem' ! Ne meurs pas !


	8. chapitre 8 PA

Partie : 8/13 Note de l'auteur : Voilà, cette fois-ci, on commence à bien deviner ce qu'il s'est passé. En tout cas, plus que cinq chapitres et c'est fini. Comme ça,  j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour me consacrer à mon autre fic. En tout cas, j'en profite pou remercier tout ceux  qui m'on reviewé !!! Chapitre 8 

Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la chambre pour retrouver Rémus, allongé sur le lit, entrain de sangloter.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et Harry posa la main sur l'épaule du loup-garou.

- Rem', appela-t-il doucement.

Rémus releva les yeux, noyés de larmes, vers son ami.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul, un petit moment… S'il vous plait.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de nous, on sera dans la salle commune de Griffondor, d'accord ?

Rémus fit un signe de tête.

Harry s'éloigna de lui tandis que Ginny se rapprochait et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Ça va s'arranger, tu verras… 

Puis elle rejoignit Harry et les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce, laissant Rémus seul.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se calmer un peu.

Il y arriva, tant bien que mal, au bout de quelques minutes.

Une fois que sa vision fut à nouveau normale, il regarda tout autour de lui et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'au bureau de Harry où il prit une enveloppe, un bout de parchemin et de l'encre.

Il écrivit une courte lettre, d'une main tremblante puis la glissa dans l'enveloppe qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer.

Il griffonna rapidement le nom de « Sirius » sur le dessus avant de la poser, bien en évidence, sur l'oreiller de Harry.

Puis il se dirigea vers un autre coin de la pièce, pour prendre cette fois le coffret à potion de Harry et le poser sur le lit.

Il s'y assit et ouvrit le coffre, des larmes parcourrant encore ses joues.

Il ouvrit la boîte et sélectionna quatre flacons de couleur différente puis un autre totalement vide.

Il mélangea alors dans la fiole inutilisée, les quatre produits, sans se soucier des quantités qu'il en versait.

D'ailleurs, cela n'avait aucune importance, le résultat serais le même, quelles que soient les doses qu'il en mettait.

Il rangea les flacons mais garda tout de même celui dans lequel il venait de concocter son mélange.

Même en sachant les effets qu'aurait cette potion, Rémus n'hésita pas une seule secondes et la but entièrement, ressentant tout de même un pincement au cœur.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, tant la quantité qu'il avait avalé était importante.

Il lâcha le flacon vide qui roula un peu plus loin sur le lit.

Il sentit une douleur immense dans la poitrine, douleur qui l'obligea à s'allonger.

Il commença alors à sentir un froid glacial envahir son corps, couler dans ses veines puis sa vision se brouilla.

Ne pouvant plus lutter, ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et son corps entier se détendit en s'immobilisant totalement…


	9. chapitre 9 PR

Partie : 9/13 Tout petit chapitre, mais bon, le prochain sera un peu plus long. En tout cas, j'essayerais qu'il le soit. Sinon, encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes aiment ma fic ! Chapitre 9 

- Quand je suis sorti, j'ai vu Ginny et Harry qui attendaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Vu les têtes qu'ils ont fait quand ils m'ont vu sortir en courrant presque et vraiment énervé, je suppose qu'ils croyaient que tout allait s'arranger tout de suite. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il sourit en se rappelant ce moment-là.

- C'est vrai que leur têtes étaient vraiment comique ! Tu aurais dû voir ça. Mais bon, je ne m'en suis pas préoccuper, pas plus des questions qu'ils me crièrent au travers du couloir. J'en continuer de marche jusque dans la grande salle sans m'arrêter. Quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai vu Albus et Minerva qui s'y trouvaient. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun élève parce que, sinon, il se seraient vraiment posé des questions. C'est vrai, ce n'est tout de même pas mon style de m'énerver comme ça. Mais pourquoi as-t-il fallu que, pour une fois que je m'énerve contre quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue. Il a fallu que ce soit toi qui en face les frais.

Sa voix était devenue un peu plus aiguë sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour retenir ses larmes.

- Mais bon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Même si j'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir retirer ce que j'ai dit et ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que si j'avais un retouneur de temps, je l'utiliserais. Mais ma fois, c'est impossible… En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part de Albus et Minerva quand je suis allé m'asseoir vers eux. Il voulaient absolument savoir pourquoi j'étais comme ça ! Cela devenait vraiment agaçant, cois-moi ! mais je ne leur ai rien dit à part que ce n'était pas important. Et je croyais que ça ne l'était pas ! Et ensuite, je me suis joint à leur conversation, ce qui m'a permis de penser un peu à autre chose, m'a un peu calmé. Une fois que j'eux vraiment retrouvé mes esprits, je me suis dit que toute cette disputes était vraiment ridicule et qu'il fallait que j'aille m'excuser. Mais je voulais attendre un moment avant, que tu aies aussi le temps de te calmer.

Il porta la main de son ami à sa joue, ruisselante de larmes, sans cesser de parler.

- Si seulement j'y étais allé tout de suite ! Je serais arrivé à temps et j'aurais pu t'empêcher de faire ça. Tout ce serais arranger et tu ne serais pas dans un lit d'hôpital, entre  la vie et la mort ! Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner que tu allais faire ça ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir que cela te mettrais dans un état pareil ? Je pensais que tu serais fâché contre moi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais désespéré ! J'aimerais tellement être repartit directement vers toi et m'être excusé. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'attende ? Que j'attende quoi d'ailleurs ? De toute façon, si tu avais été fâché contre moi, ce n'est pas une ou deux heures qui auraient changé grand chose.

Il éclata en sanglots.

- Si seulement j'étais venu m'excuser plus tôt…


	10. chapitre 10 PA

Chapitre 10 

Harry et Ginny se dirigeaient vers la chambre du garçon.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Rémus était seul et les deux adolescents commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il allait vraiment très mal quand ils l'avaient quitter mais ils ne savaient pas ce que lui avait dit Sirius.

Ils frappèrent à la porte.

- Rémus ! appelèrent-ils depuis l'extérieur.

Pas de réponse.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, visiblement inquiet, puis Harry prit la décision d'ouvrir doucement la porte et ils entrèrent.

Lorsqu'ils virent Rémus, ils crurent tout d'abord qu'il était endormi mais ils réalisèrent la proximité du coffret à potion qui n'aurait en aucun cas dû se trouver là.

- Merde ! Jura Harry en se précipitant vers son ami, Ginny à sa suite.

Le jeune garçon retourna Rémus pour l'allonger sur le dos.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Ginny, au bord des larmes, lorsqu'elle retrouva la fiole vide à côté du loup-garou.

Harry prit l'initiative de poser deux doigts sur la gorge de son ami.

Heureusement, son cœur battait encore, mais tellement faiblement que Harry se doutait bien qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêter.

- Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! réagit Harry.

- Tu sais bien qu'on arrivera pas à le transporter. On ne maîtrise pas encore le mobilicorpus… cria Ginny dont les larmes avaient commencer à couler.

- D'accord. Reste-là, et contrôle son pouls. Je vais chercher de l'aide… dit Harry en se précipitant dehors.****

Il descendit jusqu'au couloir en courrant.

Il ne savait pas où il pourrait trouver de l'aide, mais il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un dans la grande salle.

Comme il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, il fonça droit sur quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui se trouvait être le professeur Rogue.

Celui s'apprêtait à lui passer un savon, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Professeur ! C'est très bien que vous soyez ici… Il faut que vous m'aidiez, Rem' a bu du poison et il respire presque plus, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie… dit-il sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle.

L'expression de Rogue changea totalement à cette déclaration et il suivit sans broncher son jeune élève.

Bien sûr, il ne portait pas vraiment le loup-garou dans son cœur mais il ne voulait quand même pas le voir mourir.

A peine furent-ils entré dans la chambre que Ginny se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Il ne respire plus, Harry !

Le professeur Rogue s'était précipité vers Rémus et, au lieu de procéder avec un mobilicorpus, ce qui aurait mis trop long pour faire le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à destination, suivit de près par Harry et Ginny.

L'infirmière fut plus qu'étonné de les voir arriver, mais lorsqu'elle eu un bref rapport de la situation, elle se remit en mode infirmière.

Elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce, et bien sûr ils obéirent.

Rogue retourna dans les cachots, tandis que les deux enfants retournèrent dans la chambre de Harry.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Ginny remarqua la lettre laissée par leur ami.

Elle alla la chercher et lut l'inscription sur l'enveloppe.

- Harry, c'est adressé à Sirius… déclara-t-elle, en ayant tout de même réussis à se calmer un peu.

- D'accord, donne-la moi. Je vais aller la lui apporter…. Et en même temps lui dire de passer à l'infirmerie. Et je te jure qu'il a vraiment intérêt à y aller ! dit Harry qui avait fini sa phrase sur un ton plutôt énervé.

Il prit la lettre et embrassa Ginny, lui promettant de revenir vite.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Puis il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la grande salle.


	11. chapitre 11 PR

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! 

**On voit bientôt arriver la fin de la fic (plus que 2 chap)**

**Sinon, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé et à ceux qui suive ma fic..**

**Gros bisous**

Chapitre 11 

- Pendant que je discutais avec Minerva et Albus, j'oubliais peu à peu toute cette stupide dispute. Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ce dont ils me parlaient. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que cela m'a calmé et que je me suis laissé entraîner dans la conversation et que j'en ai totalement oublier d'aller m'excuser.

Sirius essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main libre, alors qu'il tenait toujours celle inanimée de Rémus, dans l'autre.

- Mais je pensais que Harry et Ginny seraient encore avec toi. Et je me voyais mal les faire sortir de la chambre pour te parler. Vu comme ça avait fini la dernière fois, je doute qu'ils auraient accepté. Mais si j'avais su qu'ils t'avaient laissé seul, je serais venu. Mais ça aurait sûrement déjà été trop tard de toute façon. Avec le temps que j'aurais mis à me décider.

Il fit une esquisse de sourire pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis vraiment pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit de présenter mes excuses… Même à un de mes amis. Je n'y peut rien, c'est dans ma nature ! Mais pour une fois, j'aurais dû prendre mon courage à deux mains et venir directement. Surtout parce que c'était toi ! Toi, la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimé !

Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne fit rien pour cacher ses larmes.

- Déjà, lorsque l'on étaient élèves, tu te souviens. Lorsque l'on se cachait au tout début. Et après, lorsqu'on l'a dit aux autre parce qu'on en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir montrer nos sentiments. Et cela a durer comme ça jusqu'à la mort de Lily et James. Lorsqu'ils m'ont amené à Azkaban, je pensais que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, et ça me faisait mal… Mais lorsque je me suis échappé, j'ai prier pour te retrouver, même si je pensais pas que l'on pourrait être à nouveau réuni. Et puis, tu as appris mon innocence et, à ce moment là, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'on redevienne aussi proche qu'avant. Et on en a eu l'occasion lorsque Dumbledore m'a demandé de passer l'été chez to, juste après le retour de Voldemort. Ça a vraiment été un été merveilleux et l'année qui a suivit aussi. Surtout depuis le moment où j'ai été innocenté et où on a enfin pu vivre notre relation au grand jour.

Sirius sourit, et une petite étincelle éclata dans ses yeux à ce souvenir si heureux.

- Et tout à continuer à aller très bien, jusqu'à… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout ça est arrivé ! Pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'acharne sur nous de cette manière ? A peine la vie recommence-t-elle à être belle, qu'il faut que quelque chose de mal arrive. Mais il faut que tu survives Rémus ! Il le faut !

Sirius arrêta de parler, la gorge nouée par les sanglots qu'il tentait de contenir avec grand peine.


	12. chapitre 12 PA

Chapitre 12 

Harry marchait en direction de la grande salle, une lettre à la main.

Il était certain que Sirius s'y trouverait.

Pour l'instant, il était partagé entre trois sentiments :

La peur, peur que Rémus me s'en sorte pas, et qu'il perde quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

La culpabilité, jamais lui et Ginny n'auraient dû accepter de laisser Rémus seul dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Et la colère, comment Sirius avait-il pu faire ça à son ami ?

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle et qu'il vit son parrain, entrain de discuter tranquillement, sans avoir l'air de regretter la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu, c'est finalement la colère qui reprit le dessus.

Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées et se dirigea droit sur Sirius.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son filleul un petit peu avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, ce qui lui permit de rattraper la lettre que Harry lui jeta rageusement à la figure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Harry ? demanda furieusement Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? répéta Harry, sans se soucier de Dumbledore et MacGonagall qui était complètement perplexes. Je suppose que tu auras la réponse dans cette lettre. En tout cas, je te conseille de te rendre à l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse et de prier qu'il y ait une chance pour que Ginny et moi on ne soit pas arriver trop tard.

Harry avait fini sa phrase en criant presque, puis partit, ne désirant pas devoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé à ses deux professeurs qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à poser des questions.

Il alla retrouver Ginny qui était encore choquée par l'image de son ami, presque mort, étendu sur le lit de Harry.

Sirius était vraiment furieux contre son filleul mais baissa tout de même les yeux sur la lettre qu'il venait de lui donner.

Il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Rémus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils , se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être écrit, surtout que son ami pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait par oral.

Quoique, en ce moment, ce n'était pas vraiment ça…

Sirius ouvrit la l'enveloppe et sortit le morceau de parchemin.

Dès le premier mot, il put voir que l'écriture de Rémus, d'habitude si régulière, était tremblante.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je suis sûr que tu dois me détester à l'heure qu'il est, surtout après la scène que je t'ai faite toute à l'heure._

_Mais si j'ai agit comme ça, c'est parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

_Et je sais qu'une fois que j'aurai fait ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu me détestera encore plus._

_Je te demande de me pardonner, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu ne puisse plus m'aimer et que tu ne veuilles plus me parler._

_Je suis désolé…_

_        Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_                                   Adieu_

                                        Rémus 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, le visage de Sirius changea.

Un masque d'inquiétude se forma alors que la colère qu'il ressentait s'atténuait.

Lorsqu'il lut le dernier mot, « _adieux_ », son cœur loupa un battement.

Rémus n'allait tout de même pas se suicider ?

Il ne supporterait jamais qu'il meure, et encore moins par sa faute.

Mais lorsqu'il repensa aux dernières paroles de Harry, « _et de prier pour qu'il y ait une chance que Ginny et moi on ne soit pas arriver trop tard_ », il n'eut plus aucun doutes.

Rémus était déjà passer à l'acte !

Il sentit la lettre lui échapper des mains, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'au questions des deux professeurs et partit en courrant vers l'infirmerie.


	13. chapitre 13 PR

Salut tout le monde ! 

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire…**

**J'suis désolée pour avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de le publier, surtout qu'il était déjà fini depuis un moment mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail pour l'école et pas beaucoup de temps pour le taper à l'ordi…**

Mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de le faire alors voilà… 

**Bonne lecture !!!  ( et un p'tit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'serait gentil…)**

Chapitre 13 

- J'étais entrain de discuter avec Albus et Minerva quand j'ai vu Harry arriver. Il avait l'air plutôt fâcher et je me doutais plus ou moins que cela avait un rapport avec toi. En tout cas, il m'a carrément jeter la lettre à la figure. Je peux te dire que j'étais vraiment fâché contre lui. En plus de ne rien comprendre du tout.

Il sourit légèrement, en repensant à la tête de ses deux amis.

- Et je ne devais pas être le seul. Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Albus et de Minerva ! A mon avis, il devait être complètement perdus ! Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait, il m'a simplement dit de prier pour que Ginny et lui ne soit pas arriver trop tard. Bien sûr, sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais si désespéré que ça ! Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais fait aussi mal que ça ! Mais lorsque j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je… je ne voyais même plus le texte tellement ma main tremblait. Mon Dieu Rem', il faut pas que tu meurs ! Parce que je te jure que si ça arrive, je te rejoint là-haut !

Sirius éclata en sanglot, tout en lâchant la main de son ami pour s'effondrer sur son corps.

- Je t'aime Rémus… Je t'aime…

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta là, à sangloter.

Il y avait tant de détresse chez lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son ami avait quelque peu remuer.

En effet, Rémus commençait à se réveiller.

Le loup-garou avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il reconnu immédiatement le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se remémorer les derniers événements et un sentiment amer le prit au cœur.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on le sauve ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mourir, car il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre en sachant que Sirius ne l'aimait plus.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il revint enfin à la réalité et qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Sirius, qui pleurait toujours.

Cette vision le surpris vraiment : d'une part parce qu'il était persuadé que Sirius le détestait, et de l'autre parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

D'habitude, il se montrait toujours fort et ne dévoilait jamais ses faiblesses.

Voir la personne qu'il aimait dans cet état, brisa le cœur de Rémus.

- Je t'en supplie Rem', ne meurs pas… Je ne le supporterais pas…  Je t'aime tellement !

L'entente de cette phrase figea le loup-garou.

Sirius l'aimait encore !

Cela réchauffa son cœur.

Rémus n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami comme ça, il devait lui dire qu'il allait bien, le lui montrer !

Il bougea sa main, grimaçant à cause des fourmis qui l'engourdissaient, et l'emmena doucement jusqu'à celle de Sirius et la serra légèrement.

Cela eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à Sirius et, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le visage réveillé de son ami.

Il crut qu'il était entrain de rêver.

Rémus était réveillé !

Il lui fallu moins de deux secondes pour se jeter au cou de son ami, des larmes de joies coulant maintenant le long de ses joues.

Rémus fut surprit par ce geste mais ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius et l'attirer un peu plus près de lui.

- Chut… Chut… Calme-toi… Tout va bien… murmura-t-il pour essayer de calmer son ami.

Même si Sirius lui avait fait du mal, il l'aimait plus que tout et ne supportait pas de le voir dans un état pareil.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Rémus finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Sirius ?

Sirius se dégagea un peu des bras de son ami pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi je pleure ? Rémus, tu étais entre la vie et la mort. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais à nouveau te parler, revoir ton sourire, te prendre dans mes bras et sentir la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien… Sentir le douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'aime tellement Moony, je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de te perdre. Si tu étais mort, crois-moi, je t'aurais rejoint immédiatement.

Rémus eut les larmes aux yeux, face à une telle déclaration d'amour de la part de Sirius.

Il se sentait tellement mal à présent d'avoir agi comme ça et d'avoir fait autant souffrir son ami.

- Excuse-moi Sirius, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je suis…

Il ne put pas continuer sa phrase car il sentit un des doigts de Sirius se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Rémus, il n'y a que moi qui ait quelque chose à me faire pardonner. Tout est de ma faute… Oh, je t'en prie Rémus, pardonne-moi… demanda Sirius d'un ton suppliant, alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- Euh… Bien… Bien sûr que je te pardonne… bafouilla Rémus en essuyant les larmes de son ami du bout de ses doigts.

Sirius fit un sourire vraiment heureux avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, puis il reprit la parole.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, sinon Madame Pomfresh va me tuer. Moi je…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Rémus l'interrompit.

- Tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plait ? 

- Bien sûr, répondit Sirius d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

Rémus se décala contre le bord de son lit pour laisser à son ami la place de venir se coucher à ses côtés.

Sirius se glissa sous les couvertures mais ne se coucha pas entièrement, il appuya son dos contre la paroi murale.

A peine fut-il installé que Rémus se colla à lui, se couchant à moitié sur son torse.

Sirius entoura son ami de ses bras, l'enveloppant ainsi dans une fine étreinte et commença à passer machinalement sa main dans la courte chevelure du loup-garou.

Bercé par le manège hypnotique de Sirius, ainsi que par les battements régulier de son cœur, Rémus commença à se détendre.

- Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne me quittera plus ? demanda Rémus d'une petite voix.

- Plus jamais ! Je te le promet ! répondit Sirius en resserrant un peu son étreinte sur son ami.

Cela décrocha un sourire à Rémus.

- Maintenant dors… Tu en a besoin… ajouta-t-il en donnant un baiser sur le front de son ami.

Le loup-garou se contenta de hocher la tête et de se coller un peu plus à Sirius avant de fermer les yeux.

Puis, laissant la douce chaleur du corps de Sirius l'envahir, Rémus ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Sirius regarda un petit moment le visage paisible de son ami, un sourire au lèvre, avant de le rejoindre au royaume des rêves.

FIN Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus ! 

**J'avais décidé de faire une fin plutôt joyeuse mais si certains d'entre vous veulent une fin un peu plus drama, envoyez-moi une review pou me le dire et j'essayerai d'en faire une…**


	14. chapitre 13 V2 PR

Voilà… 

**Même s'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui me l'a demandée, c'est la deuxième version du chapitre 13.**

**Une version plus dramatique pour ceux qui préfère ça aux fin heureuse.**

**J'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop pour ce que je fait subir à mon petit couple préféré…**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas, une review ça fait toujours plaisir…**

****

**Chapitre 13 (version 2)**

- J'étais entrain de discuter avec Albus et Minerva quand j'ai vu Harry arriver. Il avait l'air plutôt fâcher et je me doutais plus ou moins que cela avait un rapport avec toi. En tout cas, il m'a carrément jeter la lettre à la figure. Je peux te dire que j'étais vraiment fâché contre lui. En plus de ne rien comprendre du tout.

Il sourit légèrement, en repensant à la tête de ses deux amis.

- Et je ne devais pas être le seul. Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Albus et de Minerva ! A mon avis, il devait être complètement perdus ! Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait, il m'a simplement dit de prier pour que Ginny et lui ne soit pas arriver trop tard. Bien sûr, sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. D'ailleurs, comment aurais-je pu ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais si désespéré que ça ! Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais fait aussi mal que ça ! Mais lorsque j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je… je ne voyais même plus le texte tellement ma main tremblait. Mon Dieu Rem', il faut pas que tu meurs ! Parce que je te jure que si ça arrive, je te rejoint là-haut !

Sirius éclata en sanglot, tout en lâchant la main de son ami pour s'effondrer sur son corps.

- Je t'aime Rémus… Je t'aime…

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta là, à sangloter.

Au bout d'un moment, un léger son se fit entendre, une sorte de « bip » sonore.

Sirius releva la tête et chercha des yeux la source de ce bruit.

Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'appareil magique que madame Pomfresh avait relié à Remus pour mesurer son activité cardiaque.

Et ce son signifiait que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Il reprit vite ses esprits et courut chercher l'infirmière qui tenta de faire repartir le cœur de son ami.

Les joues de Sirius étaient inondées de larmes, alors que madame Pomfresh débrancha le moniteur cardiaque.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui, à cause des larmes qui lui brouillait la vue, ne remarqua pas que l'infirmière, elle aussi, avait des larmes qui couraient le long de ses joues.

- Sirius… Je suis désolée… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Personne ne peut plus rien faire maintenant… c'est fini…

Elle lui dit encore quelque paroles alors qu'il n'écoutait déjà plus, complètement anéanti par la mort de son ami dont il était responsable, puis elle sortit, le laissant seul.

Sirius se rapprocha du lit de Remus, ravalant ses sanglots alors qu'il déposait un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

Puis, il se pencha en avant pour sortir quelque chose de sa botte.

C'était un couteau.

Un couteau dont il ne se séparait jamais, car on ne sais jamais ce qui peut nous arriver.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de son ami, dans une caresse délicate.

- Pourquoi tu es parti Rem', pourquoi ? Mais, même ça, ça ne pourra pas nous séparer. Je te l'avais dit, si tu meurs, je te rejoins…

Il ravala un sanglot.

- J'arrive Remus, attends-moi là-haut…

Sirius monta sur le lit de son ami et s'agenouilla de façon à être face à lui puis, il prit le couteau des deux mains et dirigea la lame contre lui.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il s'enfonça le couteau dans le cœur avant de retomber, inanimé, au côté de son ami. (1)

Une tache rouge se formant sur son T-shirt blanc, pendant que, lentement, la vie s'échappait de son corps.

FIN 

(1) Pour ceux qui ont vu la comédie musicale « Roméo et Juliette », c'est la même scène que lorsque Juliette se suicide pour de vrai.


End file.
